beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee Gees songs covered by others (A-B)
A *Aaron Rodgers: Stayin alive * Aberdeen: How deep is your love *Absolute CC: Grease *Absolute fever: Boogie child *AC: Stayin alive *Academia Azteca, La: Stayin alive *Ace Cannon: To love somebody *Ace, Richard: Stayin' alive / If I can't have you *Acoustic Sound Orchestra: How deep is your love / Woman in love *Action Figures: Whisper whisper *Adams, Joy: Sweetheart *Adeaze: How deep is your love *Adison, Bip: Hey / Young man's fancy *Adkins, Paul and the Borderline Band: To love somebody *After Hours: On time *Aiken, Clay: To love somebody / Grease *Alan Tew Orchestra, The: Massachusetts / Words / In the morning / My world / Lonely days / Jive talkin / An everlasting love / Emotion / Grease / More than a woman / Stayin alive *Albatross with Yanagi George: I've gotta get a message to you *Alcatrazz: Only one woman *Alejandro, Hajji: Tag Araw Tag Ulan (=Charade) *Alice: Massachusetts *Alien: Only one woman *Alipour, Reza: Heartbreaker *All 4 One: I just want to be your everything *Allanson, Susie: Words *Ames, Ed: Massachusetts *Amin: Spicks and specks *Amor, Juan S.: Woman in love *AMP: Paying the price of love / Too much heaven / How deep is your love / You should be dancing / To love somebody / Nighr fever / More than a woman / Stayin alive / Tragedy / Massachusetts / Words / Run to me *Anastacia: You should be dancing / Stayin alive (with Mya, Ann Wilson and Mandy Moore) *Anders, Thomas: If I can't have you *Anderson, Audley: You win again *Anderson, Carl: Woman in love *Anderson, Lynn: Words / Woman in love *Andikiru: Yo comence la broma (=I started a joke) *Andre Kostelanetz and His Orchestra: How deep is your love *Anepool, Duncan: Radeloos (=Tragedy) *Angeles, Los: Desastre minero Nueva York 1941 (=New York mining disaster 1941) *Angelina: Emotion *Angle, Don: Stayin' alive *Animals, The: To love somebody *Anita Kerr Singers, The: Holiday *Anka, Paul: Nights on Broadway (with Tom Jones) *Anthony, Dave: Jumbo *Anthony, Richard: Juliet *Apocalipsis: In my own time / To love somebody *Appleseeds, The: Exit stage right *Ara Ketu: Nunca te vou esquecer (=Woman in love) *Arashiro, Beni: Emotion *Ardijah: Love so right *Arearea: Melody fair *Argiraki: Stayin alive *Arianna: Quel che sarai (Stayin alive) *Ariel: Woman in love *Aristakis: How deep is your love *Arkansas: More than a woman *Armando, Rafael: Mensaje (=I've gotta get a message to you) *Arnesen, Helen: Night of love *Arneson, Mark: Jive talkin / Nights on Broadway / Love so right / You should be dancing / Stayin' alive / Night fever / More than a woman / Too much heaven / Guilty *Arnold, Eddy: I started a joke / Sweetheart *Arnold, P.P.: Bury me down by the river / Give a hand take a hand / To love somebody *Arvid: How deep is your love *Arvingarna: Don't forget to remember / Words / Run to me *Ashcroft, Johnny: Don't forget me Ida *Ashton, Gardner & Dyke: New York mining disaster 1941 *Asuncion Blues: Stayin alive / Night fever / Tragedy *Atkins, Chet: Islands in the stream *Atmosphere: Scapegoat (samples Walking Back to Waterloo) *Aungier, Cliff: Words / Morning of my life *Auriti, Paulo & I New Brothers: Quando tornerai (=Don't forget to remember) *Auscultate:Immortality / How deep is your love *Austin, Thea: I just want to be your everything *Austro Pop Countdown: Saved by the bell *Awaken: Until / Nothing could be good B *B3: Night fever / Tragedy / How deep is your love / You win again /To love somebody / IOIO / Stayin' alive / Too much heaven / Nights on Broadway / Jive talkin' / How can you mend a broken heart / Massachusetts *Baby Lemonade: How deep is your love *Baccara: Woman in love *Backerstreet: Words *Backstreet Boys: How deep is your love *Bad Boys, Inc: Ain't nothing gonna keep me from you *Bad Plus: How deep is your love *Baez, Joan: The love inside *Baila: Stayin' alive *Bainbridge, Merril: Sleeping dogs (With a sample of I started a joke) *Baker, LaVern: To love somebody *Ball, Michael: Immortality / Islands in the stream (with Martine McCutheon) *Ballroom Orchestra: Heartbreaker *Balmer, Lori: In your world / Treacle brown / Four faces west / Who's been writing on the wall again *Bamse (Flemming Jørgensen): Only one woman / Words / To love somebody *Banda Brava: Night fever *Banda Pelillos: Palabras (Words) *Banda Pirata: Yo comence la broma (I started a joke) *Bandana: Stayin alive *Bandaros, Jai: Woman in love *Bao Han: How deep is your love *Bari, Nicola di: I was the child / Cosi ti amo (To love somebody) *Barker, Dave: I 've gotta get a message to you *Barnes, Jimmy: To love somebody *Barnett, Mandy: Words / Rest your love on me *Barrowman, John: Grease *Barry, Steve & Lorraine Piche: Lamplight / Trafalgar *Bartchs, Tom: How can you mend a broken heart *Bass, Lance: My lover's prayer (with Robin Gibb and Wanya Morris) *Bates, The: Massachusetts *Batiz, Javier: Night fever / Stayin alive *Batley, Noeleen: Baby I'm losing you / Surfer boy / The wishing song / Watching the hours go by *Batt, Mike: Suddenly *Bay Ridge Band, The: How deep is your love / Stayin' alive / You should be dancing / More than a woman / Jive talkin' *BB Band, The: Stayin' alive / Night fever /How deep is your love / You should be dancing *BBC Midland Radio Orchestra: Words *Beals, Gary: To love somebody *Beatfish: Jive talkin *Beatniks: To love somebody *Beautiful South: I started a joke / You should be dancing * Bee-G-Esque: Jive talking / How Deep is Your Love *Bee Gees Alive: Stayin' Alive / Our Love (Don't Throw It All Away) / Night Fever - More Than A Woman / To Love Somebody / Massachussets / You Should Be Dancing / Run To Me / Lonely Days / How Deep Is Your Love / I Started A Joke *Bee Gees Fever: Man in the middle *Bel Air: Road to Alaska / Lay it on me *Belanger, Lucie: The love inside / Wildflower *Belcanto: Only one woman *Belle and Sebastian: Stayin' alive *Beloff, Jim: Massachusetts *Belveau, Veronique:Please dis moi (=Heart stop beating in time) *Benelux: You stepped into my life *Benson, Jacky: First of May *Berry, David: Forever *Berry, Mike: To love somebody / Words *Best, Dodle: Birdie told me *Beta, Los: Mundo (=World) *Betty Goo: New York mining disaster 1941 / I started a joke *BGQ2: Marley Purt Drive *Bi, Angela: Tu non lo sai (=To love somebody) *Bice: How deep is your love *Big Tops: I started a joke *Bilgeri, Reinhold: Only one woman *Bilk, Acker: Words / Emotion / Too much heaven *Bill Shepherd Singers: The singer sang his song / Holiday / New York mining disaster 1941 / Massachusetts / Words / And the sun will shine / Day time girl / Birdie told me / World / Red chair fade away / Turn of the century / Swan song *Bird, Ronnie: Si quelque chose m'arrivait (=New York mining disaster) *Bird and the Bee, The: How deep is your love *Bjorn Again: Woman in love *Black Crowes & Noel Gallagher: To love somebody *Black Eyed Peas: Joints and jams (samples Grease) *Black, Cilla: First of May / Words *Black, Frances: Love me *Blackfoot Brothers: Night fever / Tragedy *Blanchfield, Jon: Town of Tuxley Toymaker Pt 1 / Upstairs downstairs *Blas: Angela / Emotion / Saw a new morning / Day time girl / Eyes that see in the dark / Kilburn Towers / Rest your love on me *Blaze: How deep is your love *Blenders, The: Jive talkin' *Blockster: You should be dancing *Blonde on blonde: Subway *Bloomfields, The: The loner *Blue Banana: Spicks and specks *Blue Lagoon: Heartbreaker *Blue Rodeo: To love somebody *Bluesea Queen: Woman in love *Bluetones: Woman in love *Blur: I started a joke *Bohma, Dinu: Woman in love *Bolton, Michael: To love somebody *Bondadosos: Palabras (Words) *Bonk, Jamie: Nights on Broadway *Bonner, Tony: Wine and women *Bonnet, Graham: Castles in the air / Warm ride / Only one woman *Bonnick, Errol: First of May *Boogie Box High (George Michael): Jive talkin *Boogie Wonder Band: Children of the world / Nights on Broadway / Stayin alive / Jive talkin / Night fever / Tragedy / You should be dancing *Borelli, Jean Claude: How deep is your love / Tragedy *Bosman, Gloria: Too much heaven *Botticelli: Woman in love *Boulaye, Patti: You stepped into my life / First of May *Boyd, Jimmy: That's what I'll give to you *Boyjoys: Run to me *Boys In Black: More than a woman *Boyzone: Words / Grease *Bradley, Jenny: Who's been writing on the wall / Chubby *Brady, Tony: I will love you / Lucky me / Let's stomp Australia way / It's a surfin' world *Brady, Peter: Don't forget to remember *Brame, Peter: Massachusetts *Brandon, Bill: One minute woman *Bravo, Patty: Massachusetts / Quello che sento in fondo al cuore (Lonely days) *Bravos, Los: Como nadie mas (=Like nobody else) *Brazilian Love Affair: How deep is your love *Breetles, The: Horizontal *Breiner, Peter: Massachusetts / First of May / Woman in love *Brett, Paul: How deep is your love *Brigade, The: All by myself *Brightman, Sarah: First of May *Brine, Mark: Words *Britain Singers, The: Elisa *Britain Sisters, The: Really and sincerely *Brizuela, Laureano: Dearest *Brookstein, Steve: How can you mend a broken heart *Brotherhood of Man: Night fever / Tragedy / How deep is your love / Woman in love *Brothers Four: I started a joke *Brothers in Crime: How deep is your love *Brown, Busty: To love somebody *Brown, Chelsea: Love so right *Brown, Gary: Grease *Browne, Polly: To love somebody *Bruddah Waltah and Island Afternoon: To love somebody *Bruhl, Heidi: Mein Weg mit dir (=Spicks and specks) / Words *Bruno Bertone Sound Orchester: Too much heaven / Night fever *Brussell, Barbara: First of May *Bruzi: Massachusetts *Bryck, Dan: Night fever *Buble, Micahel: How can you mend a broken heart *Buffoons: Words *Buhner, Christian: Jeden Samstag Abend (=Night fever) *Burdon, Burdon and The Animals: To love somebody *Burns, Ronnie: Coalman / Terrible way to treat your baby / Morning of my life / Butterfly / I'll know what to do / All the king's horses / Top hat / Exit stage right / One bad thing *Bury, Evelyn: Don't forget to remember *Butler, Angeline: Sound of love *Butler, Jerry: Love so right / Exit stage right / I'll know what to do *Byron, April: A long time ago / All the king's horses / He's a thief